


Two Weeks

by Syphus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: c02e031 Commerce & Chaos, M/M, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, Poetic, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, as usual, caduceus knows nothing, learning about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: Caduceus Clay spends two weeks in Zadash.





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around episode 31 of Critical Role's second campaign.

Caduceus Clay thought himself rather wise. Not in the way old souls and passed ghosts are, but in the way that lets him perceive a rather lot. It is helpful, for the most part, especially in new cities and amongst new friends. He cannot, however, seem to recognize anything in relation to love. It was something his sister had pointed out to him once, when they were tending to the graveyard. He didn’t know what to do with the information, except to stay open minded. And he tried. But it hardly ever worked. This seemed to be one of those times.

The Invulnerable Vagrant was a small shop, yet the ceilings were properly high enough for even Caduceus to stand up straight, unlike many of the other stores he’d visited in Zadash. It was reasonable for them to be so high, as the owner was just as tall as him, if not a few inches more. The numbers didn’t seem to matter as much as the sheer surprise of seeing another firbolg. Hardly a few seconds had passed upon first seeing each other, but so many books describe the first moment, it would hardly be possible to explain it anew. If Caduceus had to choose, he would recall seeing the first flowers of spring. A beauty he knew was coming, but surprised him nonetheless.

Pumat Sol was as handsome as any firbolg could be. And for that matter, there were four of him. It gave Caduceus reason to show up unannounced over the two weeks he and the Mighty Nein stayed in Zadash. There was always a familiar face to greet him in the shop, more often multiples of that face. He spent quite a few days cooking, brewing tea, collecting flowers, all to bring his many gifts to the shop at the end of each evening. If any of his friends would have seen this, they might’ve assumed he was courting Pumat. However, Caduceus knew nothing of love, and only followed what his heart suggested.

To be baking pastries and think of adding slivers of chocolate. To wander through the gardens and linger amongst the greens instead of the rainbows nearby. To use the leaves of his home while brewing a pot of tea for five, rather than the fresh tea he’d bought the day before. To share quiet moments and sweet laughter. Two weeks was hardly enough time. It was not without many parting glances that he left. It was not without a hundred promises to return.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever finish a case study and reward yourself with fan fiction of your newest otp.
> 
> i do.
> 
> (also i'm posting this at midnight, so pardon any mistakes until i return with a wakened conscience.)


End file.
